


You're Not Sorry

by Red_Rogue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rogue/pseuds/Red_Rogue
Summary: Dick Grayson was the last person he wanted to see. But here he was spouting apology after apology. And Jason wasn't sure any of them were real anymore.





	You're Not Sorry

It was too many fucking times Dick was coming through his window and begging for forgiveness after his supposed death. To be honest it really didn't matter to him anymore. 

Dick always said the same things every time varying in structure and clarity but the message always stayed the same "I'm so sorry". Jason stood by his bedroom window looking at the city. 

It was always the same with Dick. Baby blues turning onto his own green laced ones. Lips pulled into a small frown hoping to sincerely convey his regret. Jason shook off the numbness he felt to move to the refrigerator in the kitchen. 

Every time Dick would show up he'd attempt at least once for physical contact. Scoffing he pulled a beer from the fridge. Like a hug is going to fix over a years worth of nightmares and depression. 

He walked over into the living room before sprawling himself all over it. Hey his safe house his rules. To be honest when he first had seen that his boyfriend was in fact alive and kicking and not six feet under to say he was shocked and angry was the understatement of decade. 

He was also consumed by a burning rages that graced his boyfriend with a resounded punch to the jaw. To say that it didn't at that moment feel good would be a lie. He shifted slightly before taking a swig from the bottle. It burned down his throat in a familiar and comforting way. 

Now it wouldn't have been so bad for him if Dick and he weren't more than just family. But alas before the idiot had died they were spending their nights together. Comforting and loving the other as if they were... Anyway. Jason took another large swig of the cheap beer. 

A quiet noise of his security being deactivated sent him into another round of numbness. He was tired of Dick's excuses. Tired of being the last to know. Tired of being manipulated by the big guy. Seriously though. Dick had picked Bruce over him again for an entire year. Left him alone again. Just like his Father, his mother, Bruce, and now Dick. 

Fucking Dick, fucking Bruce. 

Another click stirred Jason from his thoughts as the second level of his security was being deactivated. He sighed rubbed his eyes and put the beer onto the coffee table. 

Dick would come in and then they'd doing round whatever of this game. A game he was tired of playing. It was plain and easy. Dick lied. And now he was suffering from the consequences. Ones he was looking for the easy way out of. 

The sound of his window sliding open shook him from his thoughts. He could hear the blue and black clad hero slipping in. He should really make a snarky quip about Nightwing taking an extra ten seconds on the lock. Nightwing's footsteps padded from the window to face him. From the angle Jason was sitting from Nightwing looked huge and imposing. 

Slightly because he really didn't give a damn anymore. He sat there and listened to Dick spouting apologies hoping he'd at least believe one of them. Dick crouched in front if him mask disposed of long ago. Jason turned backed into his mind. 

Staring dumbly at the hero. Dick was apologizing again but then giving him a serious case of whiplash saying that he had to do it and a whole bunch of other bull shit that he was done taking instead he stood up waiting for Dick's silence. 

"Look Dick" he started his voice heavy. "You should just stop" he could see the other man visibly tense in anticipation.

"You keep saying how sorry you are but you're not. You obviously don't regret what you did so just leave. Stop calling. Stop stalking me just stop pretending you're sorry" 

The man stood up to object "But Jay I am sorry I've tied to tell you but-" Jason quickly cut across his lame ass excuse 

"Dick if you were given the choice to do it all again you would. You would do it because Bruce asked you to. And the. You'd run off like a good soldier." While the rest if us deal with the aftermath was left unsaid.

"You're not sorry. You're just unused to being alone. You're sorry because you're pitiful because of your own expense. You're not sorry." Jason sighed, tactfully choosing to stare up at the ceiling. He could feel Dick's eyes searching his face for any sign that what he said was in any part untruthful. 

They stood there for several seconds before he heard Dick silently retreating back to his patrol route. He should feel bad he figuratively kicked Dick in the nuts but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Instead he grabbed the beer on the table chugging it until it was gone. He threw the bottle away and crossed into the bedroom again. It was simple but all he needed from there was his duffel bag. 

Grabbing it he made his way to the front door looked at the apartment once more before exiting through it and locking the door behind him. He needed to get out of Gotham. It was suffocating him slowly. If it wasn't the pollution it was for sure the bat clan that was always down his throat and up his ass sometimes literally. He had to leave to process. To build the shattered pieces of his soul. Pieces that never should have been broken by Dick Grayson.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. No copy right infringement intended.


End file.
